Hero, Heroine and another Hero
by Jinkxy123
Summary: Jenny isn't your average girl; she keeps getting herself into trouble, but she seems to have a savior; Chuck Bass. But he isn't what he seems. Will she save him? Will he save her? Will they save each other?
1. The Damsel in Distress

Hero/Heroine and another Hero

Chapter 1. Damsel in Distress

Why'd she agreed to go on a date with this guy? She barely knew him, no scratch that, she didn't know him at all. And yet here she was at Déjà vu, the hottest new club in Manhattan. He seemed so nice, offering to pick her up _and_ drive her back home. He was such a gentleman. Rare to find here in New York. Men had become so violent and un-manly over the years. They'd turned into gorilla's. And not the good kind that is. He was different from others, grown up perhaps? Jenny didn't know what it was, but he was special.

"Come on, dance with me!" he tried to overcompensate to noise in the club

"I'm not much of a dancer" Jenny lied, she was an amazing dancer, she just wasn't into it tonight.

"Oh come on!," Jenny shook her head "no?", he pouted, "Then let's go somewhere to talk." He offered. Talking? Jenny could handle that, nothing to worry about. "Sure" she agreed, wanting to get away from the scruffy club, it wasn't at all as great as it'd been rumoured to be. They walked out onto the streets of Manhattan into the blowing wind and biting cold. He led the way, figures. They talked about all kinds of things like the weather, his dislike of Cats (the musical), Brad Pitt oh and church. These amongst others. By the time they'd made it Brooklyn Jenny was stiff from the cold surrounding her. Along the way he'd offered his coat a few times, but every time he did she politely declined. 2 more blocks to go and she'd be home, jumping in her PJ's, eating ice cream and being in bed. It wasn't his company that was tiring her though. Suddenly he stopped walking. He thrust her to the wall like she was just air, not heavy (okay she wasn't heavy but still…).

"What are you doing?" she asked, inhaling deeply

"Shh…" he soothed her. Unlike a minute ago he wasn't serene at all, he seemed angry, furious, anxious for something, Jenny just didn't know for what exactly. All she knew was that it was time for her to be worried.

"Let go of me!", she yelled, he didn't respond, "let go!, Let,… Le… Let go of me!!" she screamed even harder then before.

She didn't know where he came from, all she knew was that he was here. He abruptly hit him in the face so he fell down on the floor, hitting his face hard. "She said to let go." Chuck then took her arm, leading her out of the alley and onto the boardwalk again. "Stay the hell away punk" he yelled but they were probably already to far away for Carter to hear him. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding really worried, grabbing her arms with his cold hands, pointing her tiny body towards him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she snapped, pulling herself loose out of his tight grip. She started to walk away, he followed "Oh, you're fine, you're fine? Well that's a relief", he sounded sarcastic, "What were you thinking?"

"What was _I _thinking?"

"Yes, tell me 'cause I'm dying to know"

"I was just looking for some fun, a date" she lied (again)

"Yeah, rape is my idea of fun" he snapped

"I'm not surprised by that" she snapped right back, her words biting his thoughts. He looked down, clearly avoiding eyecontact with her. He had reason to, it had been just a year since his famous humiliation only after trying to rape Little J. Suddenly not so little anymore; knocking Chuck off his socks.

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to"

"No you did, but it's okay" she grinned a little, because she actually did meant to hurt him, "Are you going anywhere?" he then asked

"Uhm, home I guess" she answered

"Unless," he smirked thinking about _the_ idea, but then quickly re-structured his face into a serious line," Can I buy you some coffee?"

"I'd like that" Jenny said

He called for his cab and they hit it uptown once again. Ah Manhattan, his natural habitat. He pulled the car to a stop in front of one of the many Starbucks in NYC. They entered, Chuck holding the door of course, he was a gentleman after all.

He ordered: "One double latté and a cappuccino please?" Jenny's head snapped up

"How did you know what I wanted?" she asked, stunned

"I know things"

"You picked my favourite" she smiled

"I'm observant"

"Well good observing, Bass"

"Why thank you, Humphrey" he grinned

"There you go" the saleswoman said. He offered her his money as she returned his money with their orders. He took the cups out of her hands, handing one to Jenny, "Be careful," he quickly said, "it's hot". "Thanks" she replied. They walked out of the shop, Chuck holding the door for her again. To Jenny's surprise Chuck dismissed his driver for the night and decided to walk.

"I got a few questions" Jenny said while taking the lid off her cup and blowing on the hot coffee.

"Sure, fire away" he said

"For one, how did you find me?"

"Simple, I was passing by"

"I'll believe you," she said drinking her latté, "Why did you think he was raping me, for all you knew I could've been enjoying it"

"You need to think of harder question J, you were yelling to let go"

"Alright, why? Why me? Why did you save me?"

"Always, Why, why this? Why that? Can't you just thank me?"

"Thank you"

"Now wasn't that easy?"

"Oh yeah and amusing to boot" they smiled, both stopping as soon as their eyes met, an uncomfortable silence followed.

"How are things with Blair?" Jenny finally broke the silence

"Good, she's been good" Chuck said desperately trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Good to hear that"

"Yeah, how's things with Nate?" Chuck knew what he had asked right after the words had left his mouth. "I'm sorry, wrong question." She looked down to the ground, "Let's just forget I asked that, and let me walk you home, okay?"

"Okay" she agreed

For the next hour and a half they walked slowly, talked about everything and nothing, they must've stopped at 4 more starbucks shops along the way, Chuck holding the door for her each time. When she'd asked him how he got so mannered, he'd answered saying that his family was very old-fashioned. They were standing outside of the Humphrey loft. She returned his coat, which he'd insisted she'd wore for the cold, and turned to face him. They glared at each other for a few moments, Jenny decided to take matters into her own hands and jumped up to him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks" she mouthed as she let go.

"Yeah coffee was great" he smiled

"You know what I mean" she corrected him.

"I know what you mean" he corrected himself.

"Good," she hugged him again, "I had a nice night" she said

"Me too…" he replied, letting her go.

That's where they went their own way; Jenny safely in Brooklyn, Chuck walking back to Manhattan. Both of them on their own right side of the tracks.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2. The Aftermath

The morning after, the most dreaded moment after going out, was here. Jenny got out of bed early, which was very unlike her on a Sunday morning. She stumbled to the kitchen only to be surprised by all the people in her suddenly crowded living room.

"Jenny, darling" Lily said, taking her in her soft, maternal arms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see if you were okay" Blair answered

"So this is like," jenny couldn't bring herself to say the words, "an intervention?"

"No silly," Vanessa said, jumping out of her seat, to hug Jenny, who completely avoided Vanessa and went to sit down in the seat Vanessa had emptied ever so politely just seconds ago. She was definitely taken aback by this sly move.

"We're here because we were worried about you" Serena finished for Vanessa.

Blair continued: "We saw you on Gossip Girl, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay" as soon as Blair finished her sentence Jenny rushed to her bedroom slamming the door, immediately checking Gossip Girl, and there she was, front page news. Little J gone CSI:NY; hookers and tramps. Ugh, Gossip Girl could be so cruel sometimes. She read further into the blog; NV no more. That explains why Vanessa was suddenly all let's-be-friends-again-and-pretend-nothing-ever-happened. She read more; Chuck saving the day… Her memory assisted her in remembering last night, wait! Why wasn't he here?

She had to get out of the house, so she got dressed and went out the fire escape. (…) she got off the subway, now on foot. Damn it! Why oh why did she decide to wear high heels today? She was already having a bad day, being stuck in the middle of the street wasn't going to make it any better. Oh no, approaching truck, pull it out Jen! Pull it out! Car still coming! Oh God, no! Auch… there she was, on the boardwalk, with him on top of her. Sighing. Breathing. Gasping for air.

"I'm sorry" he breathed

"Uh-huh" she mouthed in between her little sighs. He got up, outstretching his hand to her, offering his help.

"Are you okay?"

"You saved my life" she sighed

"It wasn't a big deal"

"It was"

"I didn't want to see smashed Humphrey"

"Right" she believed him, walking away, leaving him all by himself. Standing there Chuck couldn't help but notice the grace Jenny possessed.

"Wait!" he caught up to her, running. "Wait," he said when he finally was next to her, "let's get some breakfast"

"Okay"

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx—xxx---xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked while picking up his fork and knife to start eating.

"Yes, for the 13th time" she said, annoyed

'What were you doing in the middle of the street?' he asked

'Oh I don't know, I was looking for a few nickels and then when I found none decided to get stuck in the gutter' she said

'Easy tiger' he said, shocked, 'What I meant was, what were you doing in the middle of the street so early?'

'Oh, well, I was running away from home'

He looked even more shocked as before, making Jenny to calm him down, 'Relax…' she soothed him, 'Not like that, I just had to get out for a while'

He relaxed into his seat. 'Right, why?'

'They were having an intervention'

'For you' he picked on to her sentence

'Yes, and they were all touchy-feely'

'Define 'they'' he demanded

'Blair, Serena, Eric, Dan, Lily, my dad and Vanessa'

'Ooh big mistake on the Humphrey front'

'What?'

'Once Blair interferes, you shouldn't walk out on her, huge mistake J'

'Well, she'll cope' Jenny said matter-of-factly, smiling. He joined in.

Re-structuring his face he said: 'So about that 'getting out of the house'-thing how's that going so far?'

'Well,' she looked down, avoiding the necessity to answer the question, that and thereby admit how much she hates it that he saved her life. Now she owed him something.

'That explains it' he said, 'What if I invited you to a party tonight?'

'Depends,' she answered, 'What kind of party?'

'One in honour of Bass Industries'

She started packing her stuff, 'It's not a date' she got up. He smirked: 'I won't even pick you up' she headed for the door, he yelled after her: 'I'll text you the address'

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx—xxx---xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx

'Jenny, hi' he greeted her, taking her coat, making her spin around, 'you look stunning'

'Not so bad yourself'

'Thanks, I'll get you a drink' he turned around walking towards the bar.

Jenny didn't feel comfortable at all, 'This was a bad idea' she whispered to herself. Walking towards the door, she felt her heart beat twice as fast. Why? Was she that mad at herself for leaving? Well she couldn't stay. She hated herself for actually wanting to stay with Chuck all night, but she couldn't help herself. She had to fight that feeling. So she had to leave.

BUMP !

'Watch where you're going will you!' she said angrily, picking up her stuff from the boardwalk

'I'm sorry' he apologized

'It's o—' she knew that voice, wait! What? He was here? 'Hi' was all she could say.

'Hi' Nate replied.


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3 – The confrontation

'Nate, hey, I didn't see you there' she said politely

'Oh, it's okay, could happen to anyone' he said handing her her last belongings which had fallen to the ground, 'there you go'

She thanked him, taking her stuff and, 'uhm' *uncomfortable silence*, 'I should go' she said to herself, 'Yeah I should go'

Jenny started walking the other way; completely in the wrong direction but she didn't want to turn back and face him again.

'Jenny, wait!' he said pacing up to her, fast. 'Wait, I broke up with Vanessa'

'I know, but it doesn't matter' she said, putting her brave face on

'It does…' he said matter-of-factly. 'Vanessa and I, we—we're over'

'And I'm what? Your callback-girl?' she poisoned his feelings with her strong choice of words

'No…No of course not' he said snapping back into reality and convincing her of his mind.

'Right,' she said, feeling a tear well up in her eyes, 'Just choose one'

'What?'

'Just choose a darn girl Nate!' he looked stunned, 'It's not fair to be playing with everyone's feelings'

'I'm not'

'Do you have like a chart that says ;"15 days of Vanessa, now it's time for Jenny again"? I mean sure seems like it'

'No, I—I—I don't, I just…'

'What Nate?', she demanded, 'What lame excuse do you have this time?'

'I don't know, okay?'

'Don't know what?'

'What I want'

'Well if I were you I'd figure it out fast, before every option has fled the country'

He stepped forward, reaching out to her, she backed away at first, but then caved. They kissed on the streets of New York, romantic? Yes, Passionate? Yes, Loving? No. She seemed to have an epiphany; 'No Nate!' she said as she backed away, 'This isn't fair to me'

'What?', he sighed, 'Not fair to you? You're the one slumming with Chuck' she looked astonished.

'He saved my life' she yelled, 'Twice!'

'Oh right!' he raised his voice

'Something you'd never do'

'Someth—I'd never do?' he said sarcastically, 'I get it, you and Chuck, be happy'

'We're just friends, he's your best friend'

'Great friend, who steals 2 girls of mine, no wait and screws 3 of them'

'For one, he didn't steal me nor did he screw me alright, and I'm not your girl'

His arms flew up into the air, he turned around walked away with a rage that Jenny had never seen.

There they parted their ways; Jenny crying her heart out, Nate furious. Each of them experiencing a feeling that was strange to them.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx—xxx---xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx—xxx

Monday morning, school. Constance Billard/St. Jude's school was already filled with students. Why was everyone staring at her? Wait were they reading gossip girl? No, they were just staring. Everybody was laughing now, why? Pointing fingers, why? People gathering around her, they were laughing at her becau—oh—Because her skirt was pulled up, you could see her underwear! Oh no! What? Huh? She was ready to protest, until she saw who it was; a familiar person in the flock of not-so-familiar people.

'Show's over!' he yelled, covering her up with his coat.

'Thanks' she said

'You're welcome,' he said, she smiled, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah'

'Good' he pulled her skirt back to its normal position and then took the coat off of her. She shivered, he offered his coat back and put it on her back.

'You're good with public humiliation' she said

'Why thanks for the compliment'

'It's given with respect' she giggled

'I'm sure it is'

'Why do you care so much about me?'

'Let's just say it's not about you, it's about trying to be a better person' he lied, he did do it because of her, but he wasn't man enough to admit it.

'Oh' she said, slightly disappointed by his answer

The bell rang.

'Well, that's my cue; Stay out of trouble Humphrey'

'No problem'

She wanted to hand him his coat, but he stopped her; 'Keep it!' he yelled from the doorway to his classroom.

She walked away, pulling up the collar of his coat and snuggling herself in between the two ends, it felt good inside Chuck Bass' coat.


	4. The Invitation

Chapter 4 : The Invitation

As Mr. Rooney taught his class, Chuck couldn't wait to get out; he wanted to see _her_. The bell rang again: this time it meant the end of the period; not the beginning. Honestly he couldn't deny that he liked the 2nd ring the most. He got up out of his seat, ready to find Jenny. But he was being held back by a strong, confident hand that wasn't planning to just let him walk away.

"Whoa…" Nate said, "Wait up there all-star"

"Nate; what are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?", he remarked, "Well I'm not out 'n' about with Jenny Humphrey"

"Urgh, Nate; seriously if you have feelings for the girl, just tell her!"

Nate shrugged; "That's not what this is about"

"Really? Why else would you mind me speaking to her?"

"Oh come on Chuck! You don't just _speak_ with girls."

"Why not? You should try it sometimes; it's very interesting; Jenny is very interesting"

Chuck gave him that smirk, that typical Chuck-Bass,-meaning-something-else-smirk. Oh and did Nate hate it! He pushed him against the wall; "don't talk about her that way"

"Well it beats not talking about her at all" he winced.

Nate, frustrated with Chuck, but even more with himself, let go of him and stepped back. He continued walking until he left Chuck's eyesight. Until, until… Until _she_ replaced him in his vision.

'Chuck, hey' the tiny blonde said

He could feel his hands get clammy so he balled his hands into fists and then stretched his fingers out; and again and again and once more… 'Jenny, hi, how are you?'

'Good, good' she paused for a second, mainly to think of a better answer or was it to think of something to ask, 'Just a little dazed out because of Mrs. Pritzer's boring lectures about the French renaissance.'

'Ah the famous Mrs. Pritzer, you couldn't escape huh?'

'No, her words have you strapped to your seat like hot glue'

'Well let me free you from those straps then' he said, taking her by the arm, leading her out the school's courtyard, making her sit down on one of the nearby benches.

'Well so much for free will huh?'

'What's to will or want when you're with me?'

'With you? Who says I even want to sit here with you on this very bench'

'Oh please, you may not be like other girls Little J, but you're still a girl; Chuck Bass is what I am, and Chuck Bass is what you want.'

'I must admit, you have your way around the words, mister'

'I'll take that as a yes?'

'You haven't even asked me anything'

'I didn't, did I? Well let me get to that then; what about Saturday?'

'You tell me'

'I was thinking to invite you to a party'

'A party?' she asked, Chuck nodded raising his left-eyebrow, 'Well I guess it could work'

Chuck got up, stepped away to his limo, which Jenny hadn't seen arriving, she just sat there in disbelief of the invitation she had just been granted. Then he turned around; 'Are you coming?'

'Coming? I thought the party was Saturday?'

'It is, but it's a high end party, meaning you need a new attire'

'You are lucky I'm in a good mood!' she said

'I wonder if Mrs. Pritzer would agree with that' he smirked and with that they both got in the limo and drove off into the New York streets.


	5. The Shopping Spree

Chapter 5 : The Shopping Spree

'Chuck, where are you taking me?' she demanded to know

'You'll see…' he said, not uncovering her eyes just yet, 'Watch out, there's a step up,' he giggled, Chuck Bass doesn't giggle, but yet he just did, 'one more… here you are' he uncovered her face with his hands and watched her reaction. One that wasn't to be missed. She gasped for air.

'Chuck it's… it's… I can't'

'Yes you can, and before you start an endless discussion on how it's too much, I'm not taking you to my party if you're dressed like a 2-season-ago-juicy couture. I need you at your best'

'And that means a Carolina Herrera dress?'

'And a pair of Louboutins, unless you prefer Choo?' he took a small bow, gesturing her towards the dressing rooms. She walked into one of the 3, huge dressing rooms and came back out sooner than she went in.

'You planned this?'

'It'd be weird not to'

'Chuck!'

'Care for bubbles?'

She hesitated for a second, but then she couldn't help but let loose and she caved; 'Yes… you already picked out the dresses?'

'Well excuse me, but it's a themed party and I couldn't risk you showing up in something tacky'

'Since we already lost free will, why not add dignity and politeness to the list huh?'

He let out a little laugh handing over her glass of over priced Piper Heidsieck champagne.

'Thanks'

'Go try them on, I might be Chuck Bass but I don't have all night'

She gave him that look again, it made him shudder. But yet she obeyed; Chuck could hear her struggle with the red bustier-dress but he stayed seated nonetheless. Instead of going in to help (and intrude) he took out his cell and read his messages; 2 new texts; _Blair_ and_ Nate_. He clicked the first one; _Nate : Like sleeping with Blair wasn't enough enjoyment for you, you had to steal Jenny as well? Good luck! There's no way you're having her under my watch!_ Chuck couldn't help but laugh at this message; why did Nate care so much? _Blair : How's things with Little J? I like the way you're playing your part, Bass. Very believable. Update with details._ Chuck responded; _Leave me alone, B! Can't talk now, and who says it isn't true with J? _As he finished typing, the curtain opened and Jenny came walking out; he turned his head upwards and gazed at the girl who he had just been talking about.

'What do you think? I don't know it looks kinda weird on me, don't you think?'

'I think it's good'

'Good? As in it-makes-you-look-gorgeous-good or as in I've-seen-better-dresses-good?'

'Just as in; good,' he nodded, 'take it off and let's go'

'What? You want me to go with you naked?'

'No, put on your own clothes and then come with me'

She went back into the dressing room, he took out his cell again; reading his messages again; Did Nate really love Jenny that much? Then why didn't h--- ALERT! Incoming message! _Blair; Oh please! Don't do that! Almost gave me heart-attack!_

'Come on Humphrey!' he yelled as he held out the door for her.

'Don't boss me around, Basstard!' she said as she ran up to him.

'Cute' he mouthed as she passed by him.

They walked out of the store; Chuck led Jenny into the limo and started to walk away.

'Am I boring you that much?' she asked

He turned around

'No, no, it's just… ju—something came up'

'Oh okay, you're gonna walk?'

'Yeah I could use the fresh air'

'Okay, what about the –attire-?

'Arthur will take your sizes, I'll make sure the stuff gets delivered to your door'

'No, I'll come and get them myself'

'Alright then, tomorrow, my place 4 PM?'

'Okay, see you then'

Finally the limo stopped in front of the Humphrey loft, Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Arthur stepped out, as did Jenny.

'Mr. Bass ordered me to take your sizes' he said diplomatically

'Alright; on top; size 2, bottom; 4,' she said as Arthur kept writing down, 'shoes; 10' he stopped writing and looked up at her, 'What, I have big feet!' she took her purse off the hood and walked to the door and got in.

Arthur stepped back into the limousine and drove back to the Waldorf Residence, as he was told to pick Mr. Bass back up.

_Good evening Upper East Siders,_

_Hope you had a swell evening so far; well things are about to get a lot spicier. Little __**J**__ was seen leaving school premises alongside Chuck Bass, is this tiny worm about to be a butterfly; apparently this Saturday J will leave the cocoon of and move up to the UES; once again. But that's not it; later on the evening C was spotted leaving B's loft; we hear his visit was shorter than J's to the fashion world; does this mean our beloved CB is no more? I'll update with more when I have it! Until then,_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	6. Gossip Girl Alert

_Good morning Upper East Siders,_

_Yesterday I informed you of C and B's little rendez-vous, but apparentely C wasn't the only one to voulez-vous couchez avec B. Mister Archibald made his long awaited walk down 5__th__ to B's apartment last night around 2 AM and as we speak he still resides in their loft. Who says two broken hearts can't be glued back together? And where is J standing in the midst of this, nowhere to be exact. But my intake on the story is that N got a little a jealous of CJ and decided to get back twice as hard._

_You know you love me, xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	7. The Surprise

Chapter 7

Morning, the pedestrians walking in the way of dozens of cabs, not caring, not feeling… But he felt, he felt a lot. Why did Blair stab him in the back like that? He planned for them to be together, and now this? Or was it just Nate smooth-talking again? Either way, he wasn't planning to make assumptions unless he knew what was really going on; hence he had to see Blair. He was already on his way over when he saw Nate on the sidewalk.

'Pull over!' as he spoke, Arthur pushed in the brakes and pulled over. Chuck got out of the limo and ran across the street.

'Hey!' he got all worked up just by seeing him.

'Chuck' Nate said, fake-laughing

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Me? I just went to see my girlfriend, what are you doing man?'

'If I were you I shouldn't be wondering about what I'm doing right now, I'd be asking myself what Chuck Bass would be doing after he's through with me'

'Talk is cheap, Chuck'

'Maybe, but actions aren't' and with that he took a good swing at Nate, good enough for him to fall on the ground. Chuck walked back to his car as he left Nate behind, yelling: 'This ain't over!'

Riiiiiing!!!!! Finally! She got to go pick up her dress, she was so excited to see the dress. And the shoes, and the earrings, and… just everything. Including Chuck.

'Taxi!' the car came to a stop in front of her, she got in: '62nd and Madison'

The cab-ride seemed to last endless, but when it finally ended she was scared to get out, scared to get into those big doors, scared to step into the elevator, scared to see him…

She got out of the elevator and went into the grand living room, which was empty, except for an empty bottle of Bordeaux on the coffee-table, and a satchel of powder, drugs she assumed…

'Hello?!' she continued on without being answered, she stepped closer to the couch when she saw a pair of feet emerge behind it; Jenny ran toward the body that was becoming more clear to see by every step she made. It was Chucks.

'Chuck!' she repeatedly said, without being answered once again.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she put his head on her lap and took him closely to her chest, she wiggled forward and back again, forward and back, forward and back… She kissed his forehead and prayed for a miracle.

What is this, what's that? He opened his eyes.

'Jen--,'

'Shh, it's okay'

'Water'

'Sure,' she helped him drink, 'I'll get Lily'

'No, I ju—I just need—I just need y—you…'

She leaned in closer, trying to comfort him as she suddenly felt his cold lips against her warm ones, it tingled, but instead of doing what she should've done, she kissed him back. Their lips, now moving in unison, trembled. But yet they were completely still, obviously taken aback by the event that had just taken place. And almost, almost she could see a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle of happiness…


	8. The Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 8

'Jenny?', 'Jenny?', 'Jen?' a deep, low voice asked and woke her up.

'I'm awake, I'm awake' she rubbed her eyes and came to a rest, standing still on her feet.

'You were smiling all way through your dream'

'Really?' she smiled, but then came to the conclusion that she _had_ just been dreaming… And not really kissing _him_. What should she be more alarmed by? That she dreamt of kissing with Chuck or that she dreamt it so vividly? Either way was bad…

'He's awake'

'Oh, well you should call Lily'

'He asked for you' Rufus winked

'Dad?!'

'Just go'

'Hey'

'He-- *coughs*'

'Shh—don't say anything' Oh my god, didn't she say that in her dream too?

'No, I have to'

'Well, if you have to' she let out a little laugh

'I'm sorry you had to see me like that,' he coughed, 'and I just want to thank you, for taking care of me…'

'It's no big deal, I—'

'Come here' he said, holding out his hand

'Why?'

'Just come', he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in closer and turned his face upwards toward her, 'if there's anything I can do' he whispered into her ear, making her faint, it was almost orgasmic to Jenny's ears. He then slowly pressed his lips to her cheek just below her ear, and as he lasted there, his nose now glued to her collarbone, she sighed and said; 'Kiss me', she was startled by saying that but when she saw Chuck wasn't she relaxed, thinking he may not have heard her. But as she was coming to a stop he put his right hand under her chin and lifted it up, he pressed his top lip to her lower one. She slightly opened her mouth to grant him full access, and he did not think twice…


	9. The Gameplan

Chapter 9

3 days later…

'Auch'…

'You're such a baby'

'It hurts'

'Well if you'd sit still and do as I ask you, there wouldn't be a problem at all'

'Sorry,' he hesitated, 'Lilly…'

'Here you go' she opened the door and helped him out of his wheelchair. He got to his bed and laid down on it. He grimaced as another shot of pain went all the way through his spine. He let out a sigh. Not an 'I'm so tired'-sigh as Lilly expected but a 'I'm having lots of girl-issues and I'm desperate'-sigh.

But she knew better, Chuck wouldn't open up to her but she figured he might say something to Jenny. Little did she know Jenny was the cause of his problems.

Auch, ahh, oohh, iihh, everything hurts, every single bone in his body cracked, every muscle ached, every nerve twisted, every single thing that could hurt, did. He took the book off his standard and started to flip open some pages; To kill a Mockingbird, his favourite book once. But now he could care less. He read the first 3 sentences and then closed the book and put it back on his nightstand.

'Hi'

'Hey' he responded

'Lily sent me in'

'I figured'

She smiled

'How are you doing today?'

'Better than yesterday'

'Good, well I'm gonna go then'

'yeah'

Jenny walked out, opening the door.

'Jenny?!' he said firmly

She closed the door.

'I'm sorry' he said

Jenny rushed to his bedside and put her hands on his

'What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed'

'Oh that'

'What other thing is there?'

'Well that I kissed you obviously' he continued on rambling about how weak he was in that moment and blahblahblah…blahblahblahblah………… Wait what? That wasn't one of those weird dream-in a dream- scenes like in the movies? That actually happened? Oh no, what was _I_ thinking? What was _he_ thinking? What? Wha—Auch!

'Are you evening listening?'

'You pinched me'

'And you were dreaming'

'Thinking, I _was_ thinking, that is until you pinched me'

'You should be lucky you didn't get _pun_ched like Nate' he chuckled

'Wait, did you punch Nate?'

'That's what I was saying; I heard about him and Blair and I was so mad that I went to fight with him and then I just reset my drinking record and then Serena's old dealer came buy and we took a few straws and well you know the rest…'

'You did drugs?'

'Chuck Bass is not proud'

'Jenny Humphrey isn't either'

'Sorry I let you down'

'What, no! We're not even friends Chuck'

'Lookey here, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-stick-to-a-plan-and-I'd-rather-punch-someone-in-the-face-and-almost-die'

'Guess I deserved that'

'Nate told me… Are you really that jealous'

'You're supposed to be mine Blair'

'You know that's not true Al Capone, _you_ are _mine_, and until you do what I asked you to do, you won't even be that'

'I won't backstab Jenny'

'From the looks of the conversation you just had with her, you won't be needing to worry about that'

'Blair'

'Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, don't you know by now? I'm Blair Waldorf and I make the rules'

'Jenny isn't a part of this'

'You're not telling me you actually like her do you? I mean that is so last year Vanessa'

'This is different'

'Why is that?'

'Because that time I went through with the game, but this time I won't'

'You can't disobey me'

'Bite me'

'If you do this, I just might'

'Don't tempt me…' he leaned in closer to her, almost kissing her but instead whispering into her ear, 'you won't fool me twice Blair _Waldorf_'

'Fine, I don't need you for this anyway'

'I wouldn't be too sure about that'

a**/n : hey guys sorry that the chapters are so super-short but I just really wanted to let you know that I still do appreciate reviews a lot so go review! Please also the people who don't like the story, tell me why so I can make some adjustments! Thanks,**

**Chloé**


End file.
